Cranial aneurysms can be complicated and difficult to treat due to their proximity to critical brain tissues. Prior solutions have included endovascular treatment whereby an internal volume of the aneurysm sac is removed or excluded from arterial blood pressure and flow. Current alternatives to endovascular or other surgical approaches can include intravascularly delivered treatment devices that fill the sac of the aneurysm with embolic material or block the entrance or neck of the aneurysm. Both approaches attempt to prevent blood flow into the aneurysm. When filling an aneurysm sac, the embolic material clots the blood, creating a thrombotic mass within the aneurysm. When treating the aneurysm neck, blood flow into the entrance of the aneurysm is inhibited, inducing venous stasis in the aneurysm and facilitating a natural formation of a thrombotic mass within the aneurysm.
Current intravascularly delivered devices typically utilize multiple embolic coils to either fill the sac or treat the entrance of the aneurysm. Naturally formed thrombotic masses formed by treating the entrance with embolic coils can result in improved healing compared to aneurysm masses packed with embolic coils because naturally formed thrombotic masses can reduce the likelihood of distention from arterial walls and facilitate reintegration into the original parent vessel shape along the neck plane. However, embolic coils delivered to the neck of the aneurysm can potentially have the adverse effect of impeding the flow of blood in the adjoining blood vessel, particularly if the entrance is overpacked. Conversely, if the entrance is insufficiently packed, blood flow can persist into the aneurysm. Treating certain aneurysm morphology (e.g. wide neck, bifurcation, etc.) can require ancillary devices such a stents or balloons to support the coil mass and obtain the desired packing density. Once implanted, the coils cannot easily be retracted or repositioned. Furthermore, embolic coils do not always effectively treat aneurysms as aneurysms treated with multiple coils often recanalize or compact because of poor coiling, lack of coverage across the aneurysm neck, blood flow, or large aneurysm size.
Alternatives to embolic coils are being explored, for example a tubular braided implant is disclosed in US Patent Publication Number 2018/0242979, incorporated herein by reference. Tubular braided implants have the potential to easily, accurately, and safely treat an aneurysm or other arterio-venous malformation in a parent vessel without blocking flow into perforator vessels communicating with the parent vessel. Compared to embolic coils, however, tubular braided implants are a newer technology, and there is therefore capacity for improved geometries, configurations, delivery systems, etc. for the tubular braided implants. For instance, delivery of tubular braided implants can require unique delivery systems to prevent the braid from inverting or abrading when pushed through a microcatheter, and some simple delivery systems that push embolic coils through microcatheters from their proximal end may not be effective to deliver tubular braids.
There is therefore a need for improved methods, devices, and systems for implants for aneurysm treatment.